Miss Me?
by jayfeather86
Summary: Zoro goes out for a nighttime walk some days, but, little do the other Strawhats know,there is much more to it than that. [A tribute to a rather unusual pairing, though it has become one of my favorites. Rating is self-explanatory.]


"No, I won't get lost," Zoro replies, rolling his eye. _Why does everyone think that?_

Nami gives him a suspicious look. "Where are you going, anyway?" she asks, placing her hands on her hips as she tosses her head, flipping her bright orange hair behind her shoulders.

"Nowhere," the swordsman says, hoping she wouldn't question him further. He wasn't too great of a liar, and she would know something was up if he had to play this game much longer. "I'm just going out for a walk."

"At this hour?" she questions with a tilt of her head. It is late evening, and the sun is low in the sky, the orange sphere swallowed up by the horizon almost completely. Normally everyone would be returning to the ship by this time, not leaving, but tonight… Tonight is a special case for Zoro.

Zoro risks looking up at her, meeting her expectant stare. "It helps me sleep," he replies, unconsciously fingering the hilt of one of his swords. _Just drop it, woman…_

Nami is quiet for a moment before sighing. "Alright," she says, and Zoro feels the knot in his stomach loosen somewhat in relief. "Just don't stay out all night, ok? We're leaving in the morning."

He nods as he starts to walk away, not daring to look back for fear of Nami seeing the smile in his eyes. "Right," he calls back, jumping off the ship and landing on the sandy shore of the island with a soft thump. "I'll be here."

There is no reply from the navigator, and Zoro assumes she's gone inside to bed. Which is good for him. The swordsman allows a small smile to creep onto his face as he heads into the forested area on his right, the ground dappled with shadows and moonlight. The forest canopy is dense, but he can see enough of the sky to locate the bright crescent moon, painting the leaves silver with its tears.

He can't linger on the beauty for too long, though. He is careful to follow the directions he was given earlier today to keep him on course. The memory of that voice, whispering like silk in his ear, is enough to make him shiver in anticipation, his skin prickling with gooseflesh. He can picture that sexy smirk, those soft lips that Zoro has felt on his own so many times and yet not enough.

Zoro realizes he is breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest just from thinking about it. His lips are tingling and his body trembling just from those imaginary touches, and he has to stop for a moment to catch his breath, not knowing how he lost it in the first place. He swallows thickly, his mouth suddenly dry as he stares at the forest floor, dappled with silvery light. Taking a deep breath, Zoro forces his body to calm down, regaining his usual solid control and stoic demeanor.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He wonders, mentally shaking his head at himself as he starts forward again, touching the hilts of his swords to reassure himself. Getting all weak-kneed and shaky over just thinking about it?! "I need more training," he mutters to himself, looking at his feet as he walks.

Zoro doesn't know how much time has passed when a low, smooth voice whispers in his ear in a silky tone, "Miss me?" It stops him in his tracks, and Zoro can't hold back a gasp and a shiver, for which he silently curses himself.

He turns around to face the source of the voice, and Zoro feels his heart quicken just at the sight. Trafalgar Law is beautiful, he decides, with that smooth, tan body rippling with lean muscles, and those storm-grey eyes that look almost silver coupled with the light of the moon. Shiny black hair peeks out from beneath the brim of his spotted hat, and Zoro imagines running his fingers through it like he has been longing to do ever since their last meeting.

"Yeah.." Zoro finally finds his voice, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It's been a while." Far too long, in his opinion. The alliance has worked out in their favor, but it's still not enough for Zoro. It keeps him awake at night sometimes, and his hand doesn't come close to satisfying him like this does.

Law smiles and chuckles softly as he swiftly closes the distance between them, putting his arms around Zoro's neck and kissing him deeply. Zoro has to fight the urge to moan as Law's tongue slips into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Law's slender waist and pulling him in closer. The taste of cinnamon and mint leaves fills Zoro's mouth, and he can't get enough of it, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. His tongue dances with Law's, loving the taste and the feel of it, and it is only the need for air that makes him pull away after who knows how long.

Reaching up to pinch Zoro's nipple with one hand and tracing the long scar across the swordsman's chest with the other, Law looks at him and smiles that sexy smirk that he knows Zoro loves. "You're so much fun to play with," he says in a low voice before leaning in to kiss Zoro again. "I've missed you," he murmurs against Zoro's lips.

The words send pulses of heat straight to Zoro's groin, and this time he does moan, feeling himself starting to get aroused already. "I missed you, too," he murmurs huskily, pushing up Law's shirt to allow his hands to roam over the expanse of smooth caramel-colored skin. The kiss lasts for about a minute more before Zoro can't take it anymore, and he pulls away long enough to slip Law's shirt over his head, tossing the fabric to the side along with the spotted hat.  
"You look sexy like this," Zoro says, grinning, as he reaches up to run his fingers through Law's hair. "You should go without a shirt more often."

Law chuckles as he slides Zoro's loose green robe off his broad shoulders, making sure to trail his cool hands across the warm skin. "You like this, don't you?" he asks as his hands travel further down, one disappearing mischievously into Zoro's haramaki to tease his hardening cock.  
Zoro feels a blush stain his cheeks as he gasps and lets out a little moan, the feeling intense after so long. Even after all this time, he still feels a little embarrassed at showing his arousal so easily. He forces himself to stay still as Law undoes Zoro's pants and pushes his haramaki up, allowing his erection to spring free from its confines.

Zoro moans as the cool night air makes contact with the heated flesh. His dick is throbbing now, and having Law on his knees in front of him is making him even harder. He fights the urge to touch himself, already feeling hot and bothered. God, this is so hot, he thinks, breathing heavily, as Law's fingers wrap around the base of his shaft, giving it a little squeeze that sends a jolt of pleasure through him.

Smiling, Law's tongue darts out to lick his lips as he beholds Zoro's thick cock, at least eight inches long. It has been too long, he thinks, taking in the beauty of Zoro's face, flushed and panting, as he holds the swordsman's throbbing dick in his hand, a drop of precum already beading at the head.

Zoro lets out a choked moan as Law takes the head of Zoro's cock into his mouth, massaging the sensitive slit with his tongue and slicking it with his saliva. The hot, wet suction has Zoro panting within a minute, his toes curling inside his boots in pleasure. Law's other hand massages the swordsman's balls, occasionally giving them a gentle squeeze that makes him gasp with breathless pleasure.

Then, without further ado, Law swallows the rest of Zoro's cock, taking the whole eight-and-a-half inches into his mouth and allowing the head to rub along the back of his throat without gagging at all. Zoro has no choice now but to moan out loud as his dick is enveloped completely in the wet heat of Law's mouth, his tongue sensually gliding up and down Zoro's shaft.

It takes all Zoro's self-restraint not to fist his hands in Law's silky hair and push him deeper, his senses overwhelmed with pleasure. "Stop…" he pants. "I'm gonna come…"

Law obeys and slowly pulls off the swordsman's cock, allowing him to feel every ridge on the roof of his mouth before letting the head slip out. He grins up at Zoro. "As good as last time?"

"Better." Zoro grins back at him, pulling Law to his feet and kissing him. He tastes his own salty precum mixed with Law's taste, which somehow turns him on even more. "Let's go," he says in a low voice as he pulls away. "I'm getting tired of waiting."

"So am I." Law grins. They grab their clothes, and Law leads the way to the familiar yellow submarine, which is empty of anyone but them since the rest of the Heart crew is out partying. Their captain had deigned to stay behind for… personal reasons.

Law leads Zoro through the sub's dark metal walkways to his bedroom, where moonlight streams in from the small porthole window. It is rather messy and cluttered, but neither notices or cares at the moment.

Law kisses up and down Zoro's neck, nipping with his teeth occasionally, as Zoro tugs Law's spotted jeans down his hips, groping his ass all the while. "You're so fucking hot," Zoro says breathily as their clothes are kicked to the side in a pile and Zoro's swords set against the wall near the door.

"I know," Law replies in a low voice, grinning, as he tugs gently at the swordsman's earrings with his teeth, fingers threaded in the green hair. He pushes Zoro onto the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips, making sure to brush Zoro's cock with his own.

The green-haired swordsman lets out a short moan at the brief contact, writhing in pleasure on his back. His cock is rock-hard, dripping precum onto his chiseled abdomen. He looks up at Law, his expression reluctantly pleading.

He can't help but smile at the sight. Zoro's face is flushed pink with arousal, his green hair wild and sexy, and with the purplish marks on his neck marking him, he looks absolutely… "Perfect," Law says in a breathy whisper, placing a kiss on Zoro's already swollen lips. "Ready?" he asks as he pulls away.

"Hell yes," is Zoro's response, that confident, challenging grin he always wore in a fight spreading across his face. "Fuck me already."

Law holds two fingers to Zoro's lips. "Not quite," he says, smiling in that somewhat amused fashion he always did. "Suck," he orders, and Zoro obediently takes the fingers into his mouth, curling his tongue around them to make sure and wet every inch. He pulls them out once they are coated with saliva and spreads Zoro's legs to gain access to his entrance.

"Fuck…" Zoro moans, squirming as Law inserts one long finger into his ass, soon adding the second and scissoring them inside. "More… I've waited too long for this."

Law smiles as he continues scissoring his fingers inside Zoro to stretch him. "Eager, are we?" he says, feeling his own hard cock twitch at the sound of Zoro's sexy moans. He then curls his fingers, feeling for the spot that would drive him wild.

"Ah-AAH!" Zoro moans breathlessly as Law's fingers brush his prostate, his vision going white with pleasure for a second. "Right there..!" he pants.

"Found it." Law grins, a powerful wave of lust coming over him, feeling Zoro's tight muscles clench around his fingers as he pulls them out of that hot, tight space, unable to wait any longer to have his cock buried in that tight ass. "Ready now?" he asks, positioning the tip of his cock at Zoro's hole.

"F-fuck yes," Zoro pants, looking up at him and grinning. "Do it. Make me scream."

Law's grin widens. "Fine by me." He thrusts all the way into Zoro in one swift motion, and a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream comes from the swordsman, his hands fisting in the sheets. Law has to fight the urge to just thrust madly into that tight heat, his dick throbbing inside the tight ass.

Zoro moans again, not holding back the sounds of pleasure. He feels so deliciously full with Law's cock deep inside him; it almost takes his breath away. "Fuck… You're so big…" he groans, squirming to try to take it deeper. "It feels so good…"

"You love it… you know you do," Law grunts as he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into Zoro hard, tearing another moan from the swordsman. "You're so tight…" He thrusts into Zoro hard and fast, unable to resist the wonderful friction created by that tight heat. It's been far too long since they've had the opportunity to do this, and Zoro is so incredibly tight that it is fucking amazing. Zoro's silky walls clench around his cock, and he moans along with Zoro as waves of pleasure nearly overwhelm them both, his thrusts getting faster.

Zoro rocks his hips back to meet every thrust, his back arching in pleasure. "Harder…" he moans, panting heavily. "So close…" He can feel the tight coil of pleasure twisting in his lower stomach like a spring, wound tight and ready to burst.

Law is at the edge as well, feeling his balls tighten with impending orgasm. He alters the angle of his thrusts slightly, and Zoro lets out a loud moan that echoes throughout the submarine as his prostate is hit again and again, causing white-hot pleasure to overwhelm his senses.

Zoro feels the head of Law's cock rubbing against his prostate, and it is like nothing he's ever felt before. The pleasure increases even more, something he didn't think was possible at this point, as a hand grabs his dripping cock and starts stroking it hard and fast. It doesn't take much more to send Zoro over the edge, coming all over both their stomachs with a scream as orgasm overloads his senses. Zoro moans as he feels Law's hot seed filling his ass, feeling pleasure even as his orgasm fades.

Slowly they both come down from their pleasure-induced high, panting and sweaty but satisfied all the same. Law pulls his softening cock out of Zoro, who winces but sighs in relief. It's been a while since he's done this, and his ass is already hurting._ I'll be lucky if I can even walk after this,_ he thinks to himself, sighing.

"Is something wrong, Roronoa?" Law asks in that light, casual manner he always spoke in, like they hadn't just had sex and were just talking about the weather. He lies down next to Zoro in the bed, allowing the sheets to cool his sweat-covered back.

"Nah," Zoro answers, shaking his head, as he puts an arm around Law, pulling him close. "I was just wondering how I'm going to get back to my ship without my ass hurting."

Law smiles in that infuriatingly calm way of his. "Was I too rough with you?" he asks as he plays with Zoro's green hair.

"Hell no," Zoro replies, smiling and laughing a little. "You were fucking fantastic," he says, leaning in to kiss Law.

Law smiles into the kiss, gently biting Zoro's lower lip as he pulls back to look into the other's eyes. "That's good to hear," he says as he reaches up to gently trace the scar over Zoro's left eye with his thumb. "Such a pity," he murmurs under his breath after a few moments, looking down. "If only I had been there..."

"Don't worry about it," Zoro tells him, gently tilting Law's head up to look him in the eyes. "It's in the past now, and it was my fault, anyway. I should have been more careful."

"And I should have been there," Law counters, a rare flicker of remorse shining in those shadowed stormy eyes.

"You know as well as I do that that wasn't possible," Zoro says levelly. He gently caresses Law's silky black hair, like the starless night sky spun into strands. He looks different without his hat on, Zoro observes. More... human. Gentle. Not like the sadistic, grinning psychopath they make him out to be, who kills his victims slowly and twistedly and steals their beating hearts. "And I love you just the same."

Wordlessly, Law puts his arms around Zoro, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," he murmurs softly, eyes closed. "For being crazy enough to love a freak like me."

Zoro smiles faintly. "You're not a freak," he says softly, pulling Law's smaller frame close to his chest and hugging him. "You're just like me. Crazy enough to chase a dream and too stubborn to give up."

Law smiles, a real smile this time. Not a smirk or the cold, mirthless grin of a killer, but a genuine smile of happiness. "You're an idiot," he says, and Zoro knows it means he loves him, too.

"So I've been told," Zoro says, his smile widening. "But it's never stopped me before." He reaches down to pull the sheets over them both, feeling himself start to get sleepy.

"Good," Law says, smiling as he is pulled to rest against Zoro's scarred chest by the swordsman's strong arm. Normally he dislikes being touched much at all, but Zoro is the exception to that rule. "...I like that about you."


End file.
